Te doy mi corazón
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Él odio se vuelve amor, el amor se vuelve obsesión y la obsesión de vuelve locura-Mi corazón es tuyo, mi reina de las nieves- Dark!Hans (O algo parecido) de alguna forma Helsa. Drable.


**Te doy mi corazón.**

 **Resumen:** Él odio se vuelve amor, el amor se vuelve obsesión y la obsesión de vuelve locura-Mi corazón es tuyo, mi reina de las nieves- Dark!Hans (O algo parecido) de alguna forma Helsa. Drable.

 **Advertencia: Dark!Hans, eso creo XD Tiene sangre, sentimientos no correspondidos y muerte de personaje. Es un intento de Horror, así que lean bajo tu propio riesgo T.T**

 **.**

Él no sabía cómo había empezado todos esos sentimientos confusos, no sabía cuándo el odio hacia la reina de las nieves se había transformado en... _amor._

Él seguía en su celda, dese hacía meses estaba encerrado en ese sucio y oscuro lugar. Tenía que pagar por sus crímenes, Hans no puso evitar una sonrisa cansada ante ese pensamiento _¿Que crímenes? ¿Tratar de alcanzar un sueño? ¿Eso era un crimen?_ Al parecer lo era, cuando para cumplir ese sueño casi matabas a dos personas, entre ellas la princesa y la reina, eso era un delito.

Hans sabía lo que quería, quería vengarse de todos, quería matar a la Reina Elsa por haber frustrado sus planes y luego seguir con Anna... o de eso estaba seguro hacía menos de una semana. No sabía si por fin la cordura se le había escapado o estaba más cuerdo que nunca.

El odio a la Reina lo llevo a la obsesión, a mantenerse callado cuando los guardias decían algo de Arendelle, de su reina o cuando un nombre parecido a Elsa era pronunciado. La odiaba, pero también la amaba.

Ella le había quitado todo, pero esa voz en su mente le gritaba que ella podía devolvérselo, esa voz que no sabía si pertenecía a su parte humana o al monstruo que lo habitaba. Ella debía ser suya, se lo debía, eso era lo que quería.

Los ojos verdes del príncipe habían perdido su brillo con el paso del tiempo, un solo nombre poblaba sus pensamientos día y noche. A veces soñaba que la mataba, otras veces que la besaba y, las de menos, que ella le correspondía.

A veces se mezclaban de forma horrible esas tres cosas, haciendo que los sueños fueran cada vez más siniestros, más oscuros, donde él conseguía lo que quería a la fuerza. No importaba ella, importaba él.

 _Ella me lo debe, ella me lo debe, ella debe ser mía._

Los meses lo llevaron a la locura, el amor se volvió una obsesión enfermiza y lo poco humano que aún le quedaba, se perdió en la inmensa oscuridad en la que había caído su alma.

Cuando lo llevaron a las cárceles de Arendelle fue por órdenes de su padre, era el segundo aniversario desde que el "eterno invierno" terminó. Hans sabía que esta sería su última oportunidad, porque sería la última vez que pisará Arendelle en toda su vida, esas habían sido las propias palabras de su padre.

Él no podía permitir que otra persona se adueñara de lo que era de él y si Elsa no era suya, jamás sería de nadie más... así de simple debían ser las cosas y así de simple serían.

El cuchillo escondido entre sus ropas quemaba al tacto, pero la decisión estaba más que tomada. Un guardia, dos, cuando nadie se lo esperaba, los pasillos de las cárceles se tiñeron de rojo de la sangre de los soldados. Pero en su mente solo había un objetivo, llegar a la sala donde se encontraba Elsa y evitar que alguien lograra alcanzar el corazón de la reina antes que él.

Bueno, si la reina no podía amarlo, el tomaría su corazón a la fuerza, pero el real.

Las cosas luego de eso fueron rápidas, ella estaba sola, trato de atacarla por la espalda pero ella se dio cuenta de su presencia a tiempo y congeló todo el suelo haciendo que él se deslizara varios metros atrás golpeándose duramente contra uno de los pilares.

-Hans- dijo ella con rabia y con el odio centellando en sus ojos azules, el pelirrojo sonrió, lo estaba viendo a él, solo a él. Iba a levantarse para intentar acercarse cuando cuatro guardias llegaron de la nada y lo reducieron al suelo -¿Acaso quieres que te condenen a la horca?- preguntó fríamente Elsa.

Hans sabía que había fallado y por eso varios sentimientos se arremolinaban, _no, si por lo menos no podía tenerla ella debía saber sus sentimientos._

Con fuerza se deshizo de los cuatro guardias logrando alcanzar el cuchillo de nuevo, la rubia platinada dio un paso atrás sorprendida dispuesta a congelarlo si trataba de matarla, pero para sorpresa de todos el pelirrojo se encajó el cuchillo justo a un costado del corazón haciendo que su propia sangre bullera de la herida y de su boca. Elsa abrió los ojos horrorizada al notar como su enemigo lo sacaba y empezaba a cortarse a si mismo, la sangre se deslizaba, ella no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos mientras sentía que el horror la paralizaba. En un movimiento rápido Hans sacó su propio corazón tomándolo en su mano, la sangre se deslizaba por su brazo y desde su pecho.

-Mi corazón es tuyo, mi reina de las nieves- susurró casi sin voz estirando el brazo hacia ella mientras el corazón seguía latiendo fuertemente en su mano, Elsa no pudo evitar un grito de angustia al ver tan espeluznante escena mientras Hans caía muerto en el suelo, el brazo aun estirado hacia su amada.

En su mano, el corazón latió varias veces más antes de pararse para siempre.

En el suelo la sangre siguió corriendo, manchando lo que alguna vez había sido una blanca y pura nieve.

.

 _-Mami ¿Qué quiere decir que alguien tenga tu corazón?- un Hans de apenas cuatro años miraba a la reina con curiosidad, la dama le sonrió y acaricio su cabellos pelirrojos._

 _-Cuando amas a alguien le estas entregando tu corazón, mi pequeño- dijo dulcemente alzando al menor de sus hijos y sentándolo en su regazo._

 _-¿Sacar el corazón de tu pecho no es muy doloroso?- dijo el niño asustado, la dama de grandes ojos verdes dejo escapar una carcajada mientras besaba el cabello de su niño._

 _-El dolor de no ser correspondido duele mucho más que quitar el verdadero corazón de tu pecho- dijo sin saber que muchos años después esas palabras resonarían aun en la cabeza del más pequeño de los príncipes de las Islas de Sur y no de la mejor manera._

.

 **Mi segundo Helsa :P ¿Alguien ha notado que siempre alguno se muere? Soy del tipo de escritora que prefiere historias dulces donde una persona pelea por el amor de otra, pero es imposible por alguna razón, algo de drama, lágrimas y final feliz. El Helsa me saca mi lado más oscuro :P**

 **Espero que... no se que decir, por lo menos dejarme algún comentario para saber que les pareció.**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **Por cierto, si alguno que leyó mi anterior Fic llamado ¿Amor? Y lo comentó, les digo gracias por sus comentarios :)**


End file.
